


Gryffindor Moments

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting hugged awkwardly by a mostly-dead, foul-breathed <i>thing</i> was just one step too far for Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leo_draconis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_draconis/gifts).



> For [](http://leo-draconis.livejournal.com/profile)[**leo_draconis**](http://leo-draconis.livejournal.com/) ' prompt over at [](http://hd-commentfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**hd_commentfest**](http://hd-commentfest.livejournal.com/)

Draco is standing at the edge of the lake, ignoring the squid who seemed to be beckoning him in for a swim. He'd had enough awkward semi-sexual encounters for one day, thank you very much.

Suddenly his knees felt weak and he sank to the grass. What the hell had he been thinking? He could have _died_ , which was the exact phrase his mother had yelled at him as soon as the war was won and she'd been able to drag him off somewhere to yell at him in private.

He hadn't been thinking. It was a thoroughly Gryffindor move, but it had felt...

"Bloody brilliant."

Draco spun at the words and found himself staring at the most famous face in their world.

"Potter. What's bloody brilliant?"

The man dropped gracelessly beside him and stared out across the lake. "Lots of things. Being alive. The spring sun rising. The Giant Squid is brilliant today." Harry suddenly looked at him. "But I was talking about you, and that stunt you pulled. Brilliant. Why did you do it?"

Draco thought back to that moment: the Dark Lord's arms had wrapped around him, his skin cold and breath foul and Draco had discovered that he'd rather be dead than follow a madman who was not even human. So he'd done what a man should never do to another man - one of those rules of fighting his father had taught him as a child. But Voldemort stopped being a man many moons ago.

It was a good thing he still had balls, otherwise Draco would have been in real trouble.

"I had a sudden Gryffindor moment," was the answer Draco gave Harry.

"It's the Gryffindor moments that make you feel alive," Harry said. Suddenly Harry was closer, warm heat against Draco's side and breath - not foul, minty - skated across his ear. "Are you willing to try another?"

"Another Gryffindor moment? Or another Gryffindor?" Draco asked, his voice suddenly shaky.

"Are you willing to try me?"

Some time later, after he was naked and sated and wrapped in the arms of the Vanquisher of Voldemort, Draco decided that Gryffindor moments were a lot more fun than anyone had ever told him.

"Potter?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you ready for another Gryffindor moment yet?"  



End file.
